


И, рассыпаясь, кости пели

by archeoptah



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Arise Era, Scuba Diving, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Она начинает ощущать себя неуютно в своём теле. Оно теперь принадлежит ей, без сомнения, но больше ей не подходит: когда она просыпается по утрам, то иногда задумывается о том, чтобы полностью его покинуть. Перейти не в сеть, не на другой уровень существования, просто...покинуть его. Перейти во что-то новое? Она ещё толком не поняла.





	И, рассыпаясь, кости пели

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the Bones Said, Chirping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200396) by [goldfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/pseuds/goldfinch). 



Вода разбивает всё на отдельные фрагменты. С такой глубины свет от катера Бато едва ли создает заметное мерцание на поверхности; свет паутины слишком далёк, чтобы давать ощущение тепла и уюта. Она приближается к предельной глубине: ещё дальше — и отравление кислородом станет вполне реально, но, в любом случае, уже пора всплывать. Холод пробрался в её схемы, даже в её призрак: знакомые чувства страха и потери, нехарактерные для кибердайвинга и подключения к сети, сжатие вместо расширения, прохождение через то, что пугает, налагает отпечаток и находится в покое. «Ты жива, — говорит ей вода, врезаясь в неё. — Ты жива».   
Большим пальцем она освобождает защёлку на компенсаторе плавучести, начинает подниматься. Вверх через темноту, пока свет катера не сливается с отдалёнными огнями города. Должно быть, так ощущается рождение.   
Они не ушли далеко в гавань, так что, когда она поднимается на поверхность, то просто недолго плывёт по течению, восстанавливая равновесие и слушая далёкий рёв причаливающих и отчаливающих грузовых судов; город кажется ярким пятном у берега. Ночь тиха. Вода мягко плещется у её ушей, поддерживая её на плаву.   
_«Майор, посмотрите, что я нашла!»_  
В её ухе внезапно звучит голос одной из Татиком, на фоне ночного неба всплывают окна с информацией. С неохотой она устанавливает контакт движением глаза. _«Думала, я сказала тебе, что я на выходном. Это срочно?»_  
 _«Эм, нет. Извините... — звучит сокрушённо, но тут же возвращается к обычному тону. — Но взгляните! Разве она не была вашим предыдущим командиром?»_  
В поле её зрения начинает пролистываться заметка из сегодняшних новостей, двигаясь с такой же скоростью, с какой она читает. Курутсу мертва. Убита при неназванных обстоятельствах — очевидно, во время миссии, — но в некрологе не упоминается 501. Похороны, отмечает она, пройдут в эти выходные, но Курутсу значится как гражданское лицо, как кто-то неважный и незначительный. Просто ещё одна смерть. Как Мамору.   
Но она усвоила урок о мести, да и, в любом случае, у неё нет ни возможности, ни желания получать информацию сейчас. Девятый отдел может быть особым подразделением, но непосвящённые не подозревают о существовании 501, и даже её предыдущие связи с организацией ничем ей не помогут. Особенно когда Курутсу больше нет. Возможно, это затянувшийся эффект декомпрессии, странное состояние, которое иногда остаётся у неё после погружения, но она чувствует сожаление. И, устремив моргающий взгляд в небо, даже тёплую грусть.   
— Эй, ты в порядке?   
Она переворачивается в воде, чтобы наконец видеть катер. Когда она забирается на палубу, Бато сидит, раскинувшись, на скамейке напротив, он держит банку пива, но она отмечает, как напиток плещется меж его пальцев — банка пуста наполовину.   
— Ага. Татикомы только что рассказали мне плохие новости, вот и всё.   
Выражение его лица меняется.   
— Чёрт. Нам нужно возвращаться?   
— Нет, это кое-что личное.   
— Оу, — он слегка наклоняет банку. — Хочешь... Поговорить об этом?   
Она качает головой, и он не настаивает, просто смотрит, как она стягивает маску, сбрасывает компенсатор плавучести, начинает раздеваться. Гидрокостюм, облегающий и прохладный, снимается, как резина; под ним у неё только нижнее бельё, но в сумке есть блузка, брюки и обувь. И когда она надевает одежду, то вновь отмечает, как по спине пробегает холодок беспокойства. Это не предчувствие, просто смутная тревога. Дайвинг помогает ей забыть об этом, уничтожая все другие чувства в средоточии одиночества и уединения, но сейчас, когда она поднялась на поверхность, беспокойство вернулось. Возможно, причина этого также и в известии о смерти Курутсу — её призрак всегда был чувствителен.   
Она начинает ощущать себя неуютно в своём теле. Оно теперь принадлежит ей, без сомнения, но больше ей не подходит: когда она просыпается по утрам, то иногда задумывается о том, чтобы полностью его покинуть. Перейти не в сеть, не на другой уровень существования, просто...покинуть его. Перейти во что-то новое? Она ещё толком не поняла.  
Когда она заканчивает переодеваться, в руках Бато появляется ещё одна банка пива, которую он протягивает ей.   
— Спасибо. — С отключенными фильтрами алкоголя пиво на вкус такое, каким и должно быть: немного сладкое, слегка с горчинкой. Бато смотрит на город, на свет его огней, которые мелькают, как при процессе трассировки. — Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что твоя кожа чешется? — спрашивает она. — Не кожа твоего тела, а ты в ней?   
Он делает глоток пива.   
— Возможно, настало время для нового тела.   
Она поднимает бровь, но он лишь пожимает плечами.   
— Ты была кибернетизирована в юном возрасте, так что ты точно делала это раньше. Имею в виду, у тебя это тело столько, сколько я тебя знаю — и, кстати, тебе сколько?   
— Бато. Некультурная спрашивать у девушки её возраст. — Она кидает ласты в кучу других вещей, проводит рукой по волосам. — Как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет?   
Он ухмыляется по-детски самодовольно.   
— Одно из преимуществ полной кибернетизации в том, что после неё возраст перестаёт что-либо значить. Помнишь Гакуто Камуи? Ему, возможно, уже около семидесяти, но выглядит он так же, как в тридцать. Так что даже если бы я угадал, это не имело бы значения.   
Она улыбается, печально, даже слишком, изгибая уголки рта.   
— Полагаю, ты прав. — Она заканчивает вытирать влажные волосы полотенцем и кидает его на скамью к остальному снаряжению. Она положит всё это в багажник своей машины, когда они вернутся в гавань, и высушит, как только вернётся домой. Головой кивает на берег, на мерцающие огни. — Отвезёшь нас обратно?   
Он сминает пустую банку в одной руке, как обычно легко принимая решение, затем поднимается.   
— Конечно. 

Лицо подполковника Курутсу выглядит так же, как обычно. Но её белая форма застёгнута на все пуговицы, что кажется странным для Мотоко, стоящей над её телом. Её полномочия 9 Отдела помогли ей пройти, но если они потрудятся связаться с Арамаки, он либо поддержит её, либо нет, но это не имеет значения. Она здесь надолго не задержится.  
— Забавно, не правда ли, — говорит она лицу Курутсу, — что мы до сих пор, в эту эру, проводим такие древние ритуалы, как кремация. Наши тела, улучшенные кибернетизацией, не более чем доспех для наших призраков.   
Её опущенная рука подрагивает. Она хочет коснуться чего-то, чего здесь нет.   
— Бато думает, что мне нужно сменить тело. Возможно, он прав. Возможно, я слишком стара для нынешнего. — Она не знает, действительно ли это худощавое тело с узкими бёдрами, острыми локтями и коленками, ногами, тонкими, будто у паука, более не способно вмещать её. Оно лишь титан и медь, резина и другие синтетические материалы. Ничего особенного, за исключением того, что оно содержит. За исключением того, что, как она надеется, оно содержит. Но почему-то кажется неправильным стимулировать собственное взросление, ускорять или замедлять его и внезапно решать: «Сегодня я слишком стара для этого лица, настало время для нового». И всё же. Не единственный ли это выбор сейчас? Для таких, как она?   
— Осталось ли что-нибудь от её кибер-мозга?   
Её вопрос слегка отдаётся эхом в небольшом помещении. Из другой комнаты выглядывает техник.   
— Немного. Что бы ни вызвало обширные повреждения системы, именно потеря крови убила её. Она была сильно кибернетизирована, но не там, где это имело значение. Весьма иронично. И ещё раз, из какого ты отдела, говоришь?   
— Девятый Отдел общественной безопасности. — Она вытаскивает соединительный шнур из шеи, заводит одну руку под Курутсу и подключается к ней. Мир исчезает в цвете, затем в черноте и, наконец, в свете.   
Кибердайвинг всегда немного нервирует. Это выход за пределы себя во что-то большее, когда, расширяясь, твоя сущность заполняет все трещины и вмятины, тёмные закоулки чьего-то призрака. Но погружение в повреждённый кибер-мозг обстоит совсем иначе. Ей приходится пробираться через сжатые каналы: критические последовательности отмечены красным, пути спутаны и переплетены, заходят в тупики и создают повторяющиеся петли, которые разбиваются на коды с ошибкой. Это подавляет, вызывает приступ клаустрофобии. Это не бесконечное расширение сети или неповреждённого призрака, а лабиринт узких коридоров, из которого ей не выбраться, сжатие себя, чтобы пройти по определённому каналу, единственному потоку данных, единственному пути вглубь. Тем не менее, она находит то, что искала, и отдаёт команду скопировать файлы.   
Так ощущается взросление? Выражается ли оно в сделанном выборе — выйти, стать чем-то новым? Загрузка файлов завершается, и она выныривает, опустив на плечо Курутсу одну руку. Даже если эти тела лишь доспех, значит ли это, что они бесполезны? Остаться женщиной, в конце концов, тоже выбор. Оставить свой цвет волос, тонкие запястья, шанс застать врага врасплох. Чтобы стать чем-то большим, сначала нужно пройти сжатие. Она вытаскивает шнур из шеи Курутсу, слегка дёрнув его, чтобы активировать механизм, возвращающий его в крепление на её шее. То, что она делает, ощущается уместным, как должное. Если Мамору был ей как отец, то Курутсу была Мотоко как мать, которая у неё когда-то была. Она перемещает ссылку во внешнюю память, изменяет файлы из отдела временной памяти. «Переименовать файл. Образец голоса 003. — Она смотрит вниз на Курутсу. — Тебе он в любом случае больше не понадобится».   
_«Бато»._  
 _«Майор? Что случилось?»_  
 _«Ты занят в эти выходные? Мне нужен свидетель для смены тела»._  
Она слышит его короткий смешок — будто с её плеча взлетает птица. _«Думаю, найду свободное время в своём графике. Просто скажи время и место, и я прибуду туда. Ты уже выбрала новое?»_  
 _«Как раз занята этим. Спасибо»._  
 _«Всегда пожалуйста»._  
По пути к выходу она машет технику рукой, её ботинки мягко стучат по кафелю. В гараже тихо и царит полумрак, её машина стоит прямо у схода с эскалатора. Она продала свой мотоцикл почти год назад: машина более практична, когда она берёт с собой пассажиров, когда время от времени подвозит Арамаки на место происшествия или встречу, на которых им обоим нужно присутствовать. Она действительно становится старше. Она чувствует, как в её призраке поселяется спокойствие, чувствует, что становится более ответственной: от нее как от командира и следователя зависят жизни, и их тяжесть давит на её разум, даже когда она спит.   
Когда она выезжает из гаража, мир тонет в темноте: и огни города, и огни машин на дороге. «Это другой вид сети», — думает она, наблюдая, как из-за моста поднимается город. У каждого человека своя жизнь; система тел и призраков, настоящего и грёз бесконечно стабильна и нестабильна, и она входит в неё. Она сжимает пальцы на руле. Ей нужно пройти по рынку тел до выходных, выбрать то, которое подходит ей. «Всё равно женщина, — думает она. — Фиолетовые волосы. Тонкие запястья».   
За исключением этого, выбор ничем не ограничен.


End file.
